


Braids and Books (but no boys)

by violasarecool



Series: Homestuck College AU [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Collegestuck, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and Kanaya hang out for the first time in a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids and Books (but no boys)

**Author's Note:**

> takes place near beginning of second year

Kanaya leafed through a fat book, stopping here and there to examine a particular passage. The second book was rather morose, in her opinion. Although, compared to some of the depressing prose of Anne Rice's series, it could hardly fail to be more cheerful. She turned another page; classics were nice, but there was something to be said for Meyer as light reading.

She was just rereading the fifth chapter when the door opened and Vriska stalked in.

"Why are you hiding out in your room again? I've been looking for you."

She held up her book. "I'm reading."

"You can do that in the living room. Or the kitchen. Or hell, even in my room, I'm not fussy." She flopped backward onto Kanaya's bed. "But I haven't seen you in aaages, the least you could do is come say hi."

Kanaya let her book fall closed. "Why would I need to do that when you'll come to me?"

"Smarty pants." Vriska twisted a strand of fading blue hair around her finger. 

"Getting your hair redyed soon?"

Vriska stuck out her tongue. "Rude." She rolled onto her stomach. "Hey, speaking of hair, you know what you should do."

"What's that."

"Braid my hair!" Vriska said impatiently.

Kanaya sighed. "Alright, sit up," she said, though not without a hint of a smile.

" _Yes,_ " Vriska said, bouncing upright.

Kanaya pulled back Vriska's hair with one hand, reaching for a brush with the other. "Move back a little more."

"Kay."

She pulled the brush across the sides of Vriska's head, over her ears, taking her hair into a makeshift ponytail. "Terezi says you've found a boy willing to put up with your many and various escapades."

She snorted. "Terezi  _would_  put it like that. But really, the only time we're away from boys, do we have to talk about them too?"

"Why, is it a girl you're interested in?"

"Hah."

Kanaya smiled. "How's drama?"

" _Fine,_  mother," she said, turning her head a little so Kanaya could see her smirk.

"Hold still,  _child,_ " Kanaya said, tugging her head back around.

"Drama's pretty awesome. I mean, theory sucks, but there's a stage-fighting course I'm taking that's just the best thing ever."

"Isn't Dave taking that this semester?"

"Yeah, and John, but what did I say about boys??"

"Forgive me if I don't know any other girls taking drama courses."

"Ok, fine, I guess that's an ok reason."

"Thank you." Kanaya unwound a few strands of hair to pull a straggling piece back into the braid.

"How's it looking?" Vriska asked, reaching a hand behind her to feel the back of her head.

"Not done yet," Kanaya said, swatting her hand away.

"How are things with you and Rooosey?"

"'Things' are just fine."

"'Just fine'? Oh, come on, you and wordy are ridiculously adorable."

Kanaya glanced at her bedside table, where a stack of second-hand books from a certain "wordy" was slowly growing. "Things are going... well."

"God, she talks even more than you, though, I see why you're together. ...You should meet my mom, she's the same way, you'd get along great."

"If a stream of continuous chatter was a good base for a friendship, I'm sure I would also be best friends with Kankri," she said dryly.

"Who?"

"Uh, Karkat's cousin. He makes extremely long posts on Karkat's Facebook wall sometimes?"

"Oh, that kid! I've sort of accidentally talked to him once... I was talking to Terezi on Karkat's wall one time when  _bam,_  text wall. I tried to humour him, but hell, he just wouldn't shut up! I mean, is he actually serious about all that shit?"

Kanaya rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Tags and everything?"

"Mm, yes, unfortunately." She pulled a hair elastic around one side of the partially completed braid while she finished the other side. "He used to corner Karkat and I at family gatherings, make the most ridiculous speeches about our numerous verbal offences."

"Wait, you and Karkat are related??"

"Practically. No, not actually, but my mother has known Kankri for a while, and we are usually invited to their family gatherings."

"Oh god, a whole room full of Vantases. Does the chatter ever stop?"

"Rarely," Kanaya said, with a smirk. She finished the right side of the braid, and transferred the hair elastic from the unfinished side.

Vriska blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Did you know Aradia has a cat? I mean, there's a cat at her house, I don't know whose it is."

"Rose's."

Vriska twisted around to face her. "Rose lives with Aradia?"

"Rose lives with Jade, her cat lives with Aradia, Nepeta, and Feferi. Sit still," Kanaya said, pushing her back around to face forwards.

"Why??"

"How else am I supposed to braid your hair?" Kanaya asked, smiling.

"Ha ha."

"Landlord problems."

"Oh." Vriska was silent as Kanaya finished the left braid. She shrugged. "I guess that makes more sense, then. Like Aradia would willingly have anything  _alive_  in her house."

Kanaya tied off the braid, and sat back. "You haven't talked to any of them in a while, have you?"

Vriska was still for a moment, her back still facing Kanaya, hands bunched on her knees. "Nah."

"Why not?"

"Because they're a bunch of jerks who just think I'm a big jerk. Are you done back there?" She reached a hand back to feel her hair, then turned around, grinning. "You're pretty good at hair stuff, you know."

Kanaya watched impassively as she flipped the braids around to rest in front of her shoulders. "Thank you."

Vriska stared at her for a moment, face unreadable. She shook her head, brushing aside the side bangs draped partially across her face. "You think I'm being petty, don't you." She tipped her head to one side, her mouth open in a half smile.

Kanaya opened her mouth, then closed it. Words failing to come to mind.

"Well," Vriska said, stretching, "thanks for braiding my hair, guess I'd better get back to studying, or whatever it is people expect me to be doing." She stood up. "Maybe I'll hit up someone for a hot date tonight, who knows?" She sauntered toward the door, stopping just outside the doorway. "Oh, don't worry," she sneered, "I won't bring them back here. Wouldn't want to  _embarass_  you with my bad behaviour, would I?" Then, she turned down the hall, and was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> please _don't give me crit_ , constructive or not, even if you feel the need to point out a typo, i would appreciate it if you didn't. i do this for fun, and once i've posted something, i don't really want to think about it critically anymore. thanks.


End file.
